gibbytheshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gibby Wiki Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for Gibby Wiki. Policies Inappropriate #Removing large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Dan Schneider, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. #Making false claims about a severe health issue and/or death will result in several consequences. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. #Cursing is NEVER allowed outside of chat. (Words like "crap", "hell". and "damn" are not considered cursewords.) For the special cursing rules in chat, see the chat policies. #Posting explicit content. #Links to M-Rated Fanfics are going to be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. 'Ship Warring' See the special page about Ship Warring here. 'Recommendations' #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload along with adding those images to their appropriate pages. #Invite friends to help! #Because of this, too much cursing and inappropriate behavior will not be allowed. #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any one of our Admins for help. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. Chat Policy See the separate page about this. Also your profile, wall greeting and anything you post here can me modified (curses removed and grammar fixed) at any time 'by the admins. Bans Repeating one kind of offense after a ban expires will lead to the next ban being raised to the next level. 'Week long bans #Using warning templates without being an admin. #Profanity. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get awards. This includes the adding of categories. Seven categories for one page usually is enough. #Repeatedly editing another user's user page without being asked to (Unless you're fixing minor errors). 'One month bans' #Removing content from pages. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. #Bashing any character, cast, or crew members. #Threatening cast or crew members. #Use of multiple sub accounts without permission of an administrator(role play accounts are not included if an administrator gets informed and allows it), the block may be extended if they are used to come on chat after a kickban. 'Three month bans' #Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases 'Six month bans' #Any continuous repeat offense from the three-month bans as listed will result in a six-month ban #If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked for up to six months and the blogs, comments and such will be deleted immediately. 'Permanent bans' #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn. #Plagiarism of another user's blogs. #Spamming links to external websites (unless they are links to related fansites). ---- Administrators may extend block times if they feel like it is needed depending on how harshly the rules have been broken. Category:Policy Category:Policies